


The Whirling Ways of Stars That Pass

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Cuddling, Digital Art, HP Animagus Fest 2021, Iceland, M/M, Polar bear harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being a polar bear Animagi makes Harry crave holidays and time in icy places like Iceland and the North Pole, which is why he and Draco decide to spend their first holiday together to see the beautiful Northern Lights. There's just one tiny problem: Draco hates the cold.That's okay though. He can get warm cuddling in his lover's soft fur.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121
Collections: HP Animagus Fest 2021





	The Whirling Ways of Stars That Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Special shout out to the mods for hosting such a fantastic fest and being extra patient with me, and especially Noella who is an angel as always and keeps hyping me up and puts up with my procrastinating arse. I really appreciate your support.
> 
> And to the lovely viewers, I hope this little thing can brighten your day. I enjoyed every second creating this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This work is part of the HP Animagus Fest. 🐾
> 
> Please show our content creators love and support by giving them kudos 💕 and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [ You can check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates.](https://hpanimagusfest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
